Christmas Don't Be Late!
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Future fic. Yuuri and Wolfram's kids plus the Royal Family, chipmunk suits, general cuteness. Set in the universe of NEW WORLD.


Little Wolf, also known as King Yuuri and First Knight Wolfram von Bielefeld's youngest, sat forlorn under the huge Christmas tree erected at the very center of Blood Pledge Castle's State Ballroom. The reason? Christmas also meant Daddy and Papa's Wedding Anniversary, which meant that Little Wolf and his siblings would have to do without Daddy and Papa for a whole week because it was their Anniversary Trip to Yuuri's home, Earth. That wasn't so bad, except for the fact that they were all (being quadruplets) only three years old. Little Wolf didn't remember that Their Majesties always returned.

_What if they forgot to come back this time? _The little princeling lamented, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

As luck would have it, Gwendal von Voltaire, proud uncle to said quadruplets, was passing by and was about to drop a gift for Gunter under one of the boughs when he spotted his little nephew sniffling quietly under the tinsel-clad perennial. Now for one to envision Little Wolf, one can think of -- well -- a little Wolfram. Blessed with hair that shone like spun gold, the softest-looking green eyes that rivaled the most verdant of jades and a complexion that any goddess in heaven would willingly give up immortality for, the Maou's littlest angel promised to be a ravishing beauty surpassing even uncle Gwendal's mother and his till-now incomparable little brother. "Knockout" would be an understatement in describing what this babe will grow up to be.

Needless to say, Gwendal couldn't resist perching the wee one on his arm and asking him what the matter was. As the little tyke told his uncle of his woes, the Chief of State listened patiently and it was almost all the seasoned soldier could do to keep a straight face; it was a worldwide-known fact that First Knight Wolfram adored his "mini-Me" (as King Yuuri termed it), and the Maou himself thought the sun rose and set from his children's eyes. Heck, the entire Kingdom thought the same thing.

Biting his lip so as not even the smallest smirk should escape, Gwendal said, "Okay, Little Wolf. If you and your siblings promise to do what I tell you, I can help you make sure that Daddy and Papa will not forget to come back,"

Little Wolf sniffled then said, "Really? What should we do?"

Gwendal kissed his nephew's forehead and said, "Call your brother and sisters, and be sure you are all here in about half an hour, can you do that?"

Little Wolf flashed his Daddy's big brother a thousand-candle smile and ran straight out to drag his siblings back with him into the hall.

XOXOXOXOX

Later that night at dinnertime, instead of sitting beside his lavender-haired spouse, Gwendal chose to take his former place beside his second sibling. Conrart just _knew_ something was up.

"What have you got your sleeve, Gwendal?" Conrart asked good-naturedly.

"Something so cute you will never EVER forget it," Gwendal replied rather cheekily.

Conrart chuckled. "Coming from you, I believe it," he answered.

As usual, Yuuri chattered away happily with all the other grown-ups, asking after their activities that day and talking about his own plans for the country over the delicious meal. The children usually took their supper in the nursery, so no young ones were present. Baby chairs were already invented, but since having given childbirth, Wolfram withdrew from the table early to join his offspring for meals instead of exposing them to politics too early, so one can be sure what kind of panic would arise when neither parent was able to find their children in their room at dinner, the manifestation of which would be a very worried blonde knight all but gone mad from the dilemma running into the dining room panic-stricken.

Before all hell could break loose though, Gwendal rose from his seat and led his family to the Music Hall, where he asked the Castle Kids to convene.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. The whole set up was so radiant he could have burst with happiness and pride. His look was mirrored by Wolfram, who stood closely by him. Mistletoe, poinsettia, gold trim and silver ribbons adorned a stage on which stood four of Shin Makoku's most precious treasures.

Conrart elbowed his big brother lightly. "Our old chipmunk costumes?! I'm almost sorry that Mother isn't here,"

Gwendal's left brow developed a slight twitch. "I would like my nephews and nieces to live at least through their first century, _Conrart_," he hissed.

Conrart laughed heartily. "Too true,"

Princess Gwendolyn, Yuuri's firstborn, looked utterly bored with the proceedings and yet simply irresistible in a chipmunk costume with a green vest. She was also a Wolfram clone, only female. Cecil, Yuuri's copy and Crown Prince, looked dashing and charming in an identical garment with a black vest. For all Cecil seemed courtly though, he was actually the feisty one, as he kept trying to give poor Little Wolf a wedgie every five seconds. Now they are still very small, and have yet to make contact with their elements, so no real injuries need be feared, and this seemed to be what Constance, Yuuri's female doppelganger can be seen to believe, what with her Uncle Conrart's calm, good-natured smile on her face. All four children were pictures of infantile beauty.

Wolfram looked with alarm at his big brother. _What will you make my children do?_

As if to answer Wolfram's question, Gwendal took brisk steps toward the conductor's podium as his little relatives suddenly stood in attention at the center of the stage.

In the silence of the vast hall, Gwendal's voice carried like a sonic boom. **_"Alright you Chipmunks! Ready to sing your song?"_**

**_"I'll say we are!"_** Cecil answered cheekily. Gwendal's brow twitched a bit yet again.

**_"Yeah!"_** The other three chirped together.

Little Wolf's smile could have reached his ears as he excitedly cried, **_"Let's sing it now!"_**

Gwendal called them by name one by one. **_"Okay, Wolfgang?"_**

**_"Okay!"_**

**_"Okay, Gwendolyn?"_**

**_"Okay!" _**

**_"Okay, Cecil?"_**

No response.

**_"Cecil?"_**

An imaginary tumbleweed rolled by carried on an imaginary gust of wind. Everything was oh so still.

Until Gwendal blew a fuse.

"**_CECIL_**!" Gwendal roared, his eyes aflame at the little king-to-be. Why couldn't the little bugger be like little Princess Constance? Sure the little girl had no intention of singing and was only there because her siblings were, but at least she was easy on the eyes -- and, Gwendal thought -- the ears.

Prince Cecil, Heir Apparent, barked back, "**_O-KAY!!!"_**

Yuri and Wolfram sweatdropped. (n.n')

Finally the foursome started singing.

**  
_Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last_**

_Just Cecil more like,_ everyone else thought,sweatdropping at the concept.

_  
**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast!**_

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other, agreeing. They were going to have their annual honeymoon on Christmas.

_**Want a plane that loops the loop**_

Anissina's eyes glowed. A new project! She'd seen planes when she visited Yuuri's home one time, and she all but forgot the idea. To make them for the children would be double the delight. After the kids heard stories of these flying machines, they were always wishing to ride one.

_**  
"Me, I want a hula hoop!" **_Cecil lashed out vehemently, much to everyone's amusement.

_**We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.**_

* * *

**Sayo: **Need I say the kids were a hit? Yup, didn't think so. Still, Gwendal is one for discipline so...

* * *

_  
"**Okay fellas get ready," **_Gwendal softly cued. "**_That was very good, Gwendy_**"he addressed his distaff namesake. 

_**"Naturally," **_the blond-haired princess nonchalantly replied, sounding every bit like Gwendal on a _normal _day._**  
**_

Gwendal beamed on the youngest next. "_**Very good, Little Wolf," **_approved Gwendal. His favorite nephew answered with a cherubic giggle.

Gwendal's brow furrowed again when he turned to Yuuri's successor._** "Uh, Cecil, you were a little flat. Watch it," **_he warned.

No answer.

"**_Hmm," _**Gwendal grunted.**_ "Cecil?" _**One of these days, when his brother and his brother-in-law aren't looking, he would LOVE to ship this one off to military school in faraway Voltaire.

Still no response.

A tic started to emerge on Gwendal's left temple._**"Cecil..." **_Gwendal growled.

"_**CECIL!" **_The General finally barked.

_**  
**_

The little double-black gave an exasperated wail._** "OKAY!"**_

_**Want a plane that loops the loop**_

_**  
"I still want a hula hoop!" **_Crown Prince Cecil insisted, not missing a beat.

Gwendal shook his head as the rest of the Royal Family laughed at the Crown Prince's antics. Cecil looked like Yuuri but in him beat Wolfram's fiery heart. No one was really worried though. He was still his parents' child after all, and the Castle Kids were only three.

_**  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
****We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.**_

Gwendal nodded at his nephews and nieces, a congratulatory look on his face._**"Very good, kids!"**_

As could be expected by now, Cecil led a mutiny.

"**_Lets sing it again!" _**the Crown Prince enjoined.

"_**Yeah, lets sing it again!" **_The other three agreed.

_**  
**_Gwendal rubbed his forehead and held up his palms in a stopping gesture._** "No, That's enough, lets not overdo it,"**_

_**  
**_Cecil raised a small eyebrow.Wolfram hid his face in Yuuri's shoulder. The resemblance was too much to bear.

"_**What do you mean "overdo it"?!" **_The double-black princeling cried indignantly.

_**  
"We want to sing it again!" **_Little Wolf shrieked happily.

Gwendal looked at his favorite and his expression seemed to say, "You too?" For a moment, the warrior felt betrayed.

Everyone called a truce when the King at last approached his offspring and held them all to himself. In their father's arms, the children positively glowed, and even bashful little Constance came out of her shell for a moment. Then again, perhaps it was because Wolfram was at the King's heel.

_**  
"Now wait a minute, kids," **_Wolfram cooed to his little ones softly.

Gunter brought Gwendal an icepack.

_**  
**_Little Wolf bit his lip, and tears threatened to fall from his perfectly-shaped eyes._** "Why can't we sing it again?"**_

_**  
**_"Because your father and I have just decided we will take everyone along this year, meaning Gwendy and Connie and Cecil and..."

"Wolfgang von Bielefeld Shibuya, Prince of Schonstadt, too?" the little one brightened.

Yuuri pecked at the First Knight's cheek and then bussed the head of his youngest. "Now that you four are big enough, yes, Little Wolf, you too."

* * *

**Sayo **does not own KKM nor "The Chipmunk Song" by Alvin and the Chipmunks. Song's on the profile if you want it. I also added the 2007 version of "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)". Please support the original artists by buying the music! 


End file.
